guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Remains of Sahlahja (mission)
__TOC__ Discussion After having tried this challenge mission a few times and setting the daily high score once, I found that the Ancient Armor green drop seems to be random. When I set the daily High Score I did not get a green armor remnant as a reward. The one time I did get it, I only scored about 50 points and killed 1 lost soul. The strategy here is good. Camp out by a Greater Infestation and keep it near death until the Maddened Soul appears. After a period of time, different doors open throughout the tombs area. While you camp out near a greater manifestation, I found it helpful to look around and scout where there was another one. After a while, you will learn where they spawn. There seems to be a finite number of them. The level 8 infestations respawn after a period of time. The Greater Infestations, however, do not. The ancient armor is a different skin than the default. Upon changing to the Ancient armor, you can return to the Hero Armor NPC and restore the armor to its default. Any runes or insignia stay on the armor in either case. The only thing that changes is the skin. The skin has no inherent bonuses. Crimson Butcher 09:03, 5 November 2006 (CST) :I took some time to see how you actually get the rewards, and found that you have a random chance of getting an Ancient Armor Remnant every time you kill a Lost Soul. On my first run, I got nothing on my first kill, 3 on my next 3 kills, nothing on my next, and then 2 on my next 2. The second run I got nothing for six kills. A good method to getting these armors is to have a Ranger primary or secondary and have some running stances and maybe a pet as a distraction. There's only a limit of 5 Maddened Spirits allowed, so it won't be too hard to outrun them. When you're in the wurm, just use Junundu Tunnel. When you're out of it, just use speed stances as needed. This will give you the ability to run around and kill Lost Souls for as long as you please. Also, I found that some Lost Souls spawned where you are out of the wurm. They have roughly 150-200 Health, as I managed to kill one in two hits with 15 Axe Mastery, doing 110 damage each hit. Another thing I noticed was that the description for Maddened Strike is wrong. It says it will hurt you 700% of your maximum Health. Well, that would instantly kill you. It actually hurts 700 damage. Another thing I found was that with this challenge mission, my pet leveled fairly easily. When I stayed around where it died, I started killing lots of Maddened Spirits, and got my pet from level 5 to 13 in a short time (about 10 minutes.) Brian Morris 16:34, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::Ok I've done the whole strategy and I've killed about 10 or more of them, not a single drop this is crazy because I get all four doors open and it takes me about 1k of hp degen to find the next soul, not only is there only one, but they walk around so they're extremely difficult to find, the Maddened Spirits were never a bother to me, it's the degen and trying to find a safe spot to heal....I killed about 5 one game, the next time I killed about 3, then another about 4, not a single drop in all of that...Agrivating part is you have about 5 Maddened's on you and there's no possible way to kill them, you try to kill a greater infestation and that one attack of theirs will kill you since that seems to be the first attack they use, word of advice, if you get more than two on you, don't try to fight them, just run...... :::As far as I can tell, the drop rate stops cold after you hit your limit - I've had several 300+ runs that were totally dry since hitting mine. However, I did get 7 on one character - got 3 from my first few runs, then on the last run I got any on I got 4. Also, the Blinding Breath skill acquired from using the wurm's feast skill can be extremely helpful in dealing with large numbers of maddened spirits. Zdain 10:59, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::::After today's update, got 7 armor on one terribly long run (all drops were near the beginning). At first, I figured they reset the drops with the update, but others sounded like they were still capped. So maybe there's a drop limit per week or month per character? I had not received any drops on several >300pt runs previous to today. Also noticed, you get XP now from the kills (didn't previously). Zdain 04:10, 1 December 2006 (CST) Killing Lost Souls has nothing to do with getting the armor. I have never killed a lost soul and I've gotten 6 sets of armor. :Killing Lost Souls may result in an Armor drop, just like killing Maddened Spirits may. Zdain 15:53, 2 January 2007 (CST) You don't need the whole map to get 100% Elona. I have 100% and I still have the norther part unexplored. Mithran 21:59, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Well, technically, you don't need 100% of any realm map to get the grandmaster title. The note just lets people know that it counts towards the title. Fighting outside of the wurm Interesting note - the Paragon Command skill "Can't Touch This!" prevents the Maddened Strike attack, and Blood Necro life stealing attacks (e.g. Lifebane Strike, Vampiric Gaze) work fine against the Maddened Spirits without killing a Greater Infestation. Haven't found a way to exploit this to get decent scores, but I at least gave a Maddened Spirit a run for his money w/o being in a Wurm or killing a Greater Infestation. Zdain 19:24, 24 November 2006 (CST) :: Okay, very possible to solo the Maddened Spirits with a N/P carrying "Can't Touch This!", Blood Drinker, Ravenous Gaze, Signet of Lost Souls, and Vampiric Gaze. Killed several in a row. It'd take bloody forever to get a high score this way though, and you still need the wurm to get to the Lost Souls. Ah well. Zdain 20:14, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::A ritualist is much simpler, you use 3 skills in quick sucession and wait, recasting a spirit every 2 minutes. It's less stressful, which is important when you're going to sit for hours there doing the same thing. NightAngel 11:20, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::I guess they nerfed this ritualist method since I've tried with my rit and it din't work too well. I've tried a lot of spirits and the only one who could do damage to the sprirts was Bloodsong (probably because of the health stealing damage). -[Adul] 12:42, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::: No, dude they haven't nerfed anything. I was the one who posted that tactic. I did 1542 last night (highest score ever, btw), and I stopped only because I was tired after 3 hours of non-stop spirit killing. YOu're using it wrong. :) It is pretty clear in the mission page, but I'll explaina gain: You cast Bloodsong and Pain, and wait. Once spirit comes for you, hit "you cant touch this" and vengeful weapon. Once he starts hitting you, activate vengeful was kainhei. Use vengeful one more, or twice more, depends on your health and how fast you want to kill the spirit (pay attention to energy and remember you lose your weapon/focus when holding vengeful). While no spirits are attacking you, clear nearby infestations with the help of your spirits. Recast Pain and Bloodsong every 3 spirits. It's very simple. NightAngel 13:08, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Nice ideas dude, I ought to try that sometime. ;) -[Adul] 07:13, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::: omg, that is pathetic, (the game mechanic flaw not you). so, actually in a "challenge" mission all is reduced to a extremely repetitive farm and the highest is just the person who has the more time to waist there? - Coran Ironclaw 17:31, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::::: What about bringing the skill Auspicious Parry to protect yourself from their attacks + rit and paragon skills to kill them? ::::::::Sorry, that won't work, the Maddened Strike is a touch skill, not an attack. Not to mention that they ALSO do normal attacks, so there's no telling which you'd block. The only way to live is "CAn't Touch This". NightAngel 08:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Decreased Drop Rates On this wiki article it says the drop rates decrease significantly after you have received 4 armours. But I have had four and yesterday the first 2 maddened spirits I killed both gave me armours, mayeb I was lucky. But i'm doubting they get rarer. :The exact number is not precise at all, and it might be refreshed after a while. But in my experience, it is very close to 7. NightAngel 13:36, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::I have a theory. I think the game is setup so that when you equip all the heroes that you have that can receive ancient armor, the drop rate drops to 0 to prevent farming. Couple of days ago I farmed 7 armors (over two runs they all dropped before my score was 100), and used 3 of them to equip Tahlkora, Zhed, and Whispers. The other 4 I sold. Today I tried to farm some more and did not receive any, my final score before I left was somewhere around 240. I have now beat the game and gotten the quest for Magrid. I am going to do the quest for Magrid and attempt to farm again to see if I get any more since I will have another hero to get armor for.----Thor79 00:42, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Tested this after getting Margrid. 0 drops so far for 1 run with a total score of 96 (still tweaking my build after today's changes). Will continue to test to see if my theory is correct.----Thor79 01:15, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Another score over 200 with no armor drops...seems like my theory is wrong and it really is limited to 7 armor drops or so.----Thor79 03:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::: Do armour pieces you buy count toward the limit? ~ SotiCoto 82.35.54.50 18:23, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Probably not. However, according to the manual, armor you sell does count. -- Gordon Ecker 18:56, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Maddened Spirits drop? From reading above, and personal experience, I can clearly conclude that killing Maddened Spirits drops the Armor. (I got 3 of them and have not killed a Lost Soul yet.) So why does it not state in the article that killing the Spirits will drop it? I would add it but it's just been reiterated so much that I'd think it would be there by now. Please correct me if I'm wrong. 68.63.46.251 15:11, 22 February 2007 (CST) Ritu Tactic Hi it seems that the ritualist build didn't work after the update, the spirit heals itself highly briefly before it is dead :( --AntiLamer 07:35, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :I just tried it, and yes, the Maddened Spirits will are now un-killable with life-steal only. It's like they have a permanent "Divine Intervention against life-steal" effect on them. I'll be removing that bit from the article now. —Dr Ishmael 14:55, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Glamron?! The Wikipedia article on Pac-Man claims that there is a boss in GW called Glamron that uses the skill 'Pac-Man' to charge into players. I can't find anything on said boss here on the wiki; is it a typo, error, or just plain BS? :Plain BS. There's no bosses in this mission, no bosses in Guild Wars named Glamron and no skills called Pac-Man. -- Gordon Ecker 22:02, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Drink your Soup it's good for you! Hey All, Don’t know if anybody else is on to this (and shame on you for keeping it a secret) but the best way to stay healed up is by packing a whole load of skalefin soup. Not only does it negate the effects of Corrupted Lands but it fools your health bar so that it thinks there is no degen at all. (i.e. if your not in combat, you’ll start to regen) 3 bowls usually covers me for a half-hour run. Ajanna Re – Sharing the Love Nerfed I am no longer able to kill the maddened spirits with life stealing. As soon as i get them down to 0 hp, their health jumps back up to 100% Jogden 18:13, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Respawn rate of Greater Infestations? Just wondering how often do they respawn. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:58, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :they dont, only normal ones do (about the same frequency as maddened spirit spawns) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 06:17, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Maddened Strike vs Cant Touch This Maddened Strike has a 2 second recharge; giving my primary Nec a 10 in Command only causes the next 4 touch skills to fail, which means if the ghost spams this skill, I'll only have 8 seconds worth of protection from this, which still means I die cause I can't cast CTT for 12 more seconds. Any suggestion?Brankoz 10:40, 5 June 2007 (CDT) They don't spam it, they actually try attacking in between uses. And the solution is simple: kill it or run while Cant touch is up. It seems they made the maddeneds heal themselves in a recent update so I think this method doesn't work anymore. Haven't retested it. NightAngel 10:48, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :life-steal will return the mto full health before they die if its how they get killed. So in short it is very hard for anyone to get onto that all-time top scores list anymore.... — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:23, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::good thing that the list is not exactly "all time" then. It's called "quarterly" and the scores there will be phased out in a few months, I guess. -- Ishmaeel .ping( )'' ; 11:49, 6 June 2007 (CDT) No more lost souls? I have been doing my usual farming runs in the mission for the remnants and I have yet to encounter a lost soul for a while now, is there a bug or an update I missed?--Patch 11:56, 19 June 2007 (CDT)